dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Battle/1
This build explains the difference between your options as a healer, and a proposal as an effective Eni. Characteristics Weapon Bonuses * no minus for using wands * -5% damage for staffs and * -10% damage for all other weapons. Class spells |} Understanding Your Build * Decide prior to creating your Eni, whether you want to be +Heals or +IQ * Decide prior to creating your Eni, whether you want to be a group healer or a soloist +Heal.. +IQ... ? As you level, deciding which pieces of equipment to use in your arsenal will be more effective with specific spells. * +heal refers to equipment that give plus heal bonuses to any heal spell you cast, independent of your intelligence. These types of equipment are more effective with low base heal spells, like revitalize, regeneration and friendship. * +IQ refers to equipment that gives plus intelligence bonuses, which effect any fire spell you cast. All heal spells and all Eni attack spells are fire based. These types of equipment are more effective with high base heal spells, like preventing, cure, heal, sacrifice and recovery. Solo Groupie or Party Loner Depending your choices to build your Eni, the conundrum of where you spend your hard earned spell points can discombublate even the most pretencious. * The soloist intends to spend their time being alone, wanting the freedom of choice only the lack of frustration other players provide negated, enjoying the mental sanctity. * The group player relies on specific classes to do their jobs, the tankers to take hits, the hitters to kill monsters and you, the Eni, to keep them all alive. Which spells do I choose again? Once you have decided which style of Eni to be, the choice of which spell to use is very easy. My personal choice is to use a high IQ Eni, your spell choices are greater, letting you always have the right spell for the job without limiting yourself from other available options. But many prefer the popular vital & regen option, I disagree with the over-all effectiveness. Heal vs Revitalize Consider the difference between your beginning choices, Heal and Revitalize, Heal has a much higher base line (8-11, 3AP), meaning you can be more effective at preventing HP loss. Revitalize (1-9, 2AP) does have an AoE which no other heal spell has, but that AoE can also prevent you from casting it when a friend is trapped by monsters, and if you were to limit the effect by using the outside of the AoE then you reduce your own effective healing power. Further, preventing word certainly has much more benefit from high IQ, which can give a companion a breather while you continue to heal that individual back to health. Finally, as you level, greater heal spells with even higher base lines become available which benefit much more from high IQ than +heal. Last opinionated thought, you can still use a lv1 Vital (1-5, 3AP, 5range, 3AoE) effectively, but a lv1 Heal is useless. At a later level you recieve the highly effective Word Of Sacrafice. You can heal a lot of hp to any one person with a small repercussion, far more efficient than healing word itself. Using a revitalise/WOS combination has far more potential than Heal/Revitalise should you choose to level both, as you may well do. As good as Word of Sacrifice is while under lvl 100, at 103 it becomes suboptimal due to the availability of L6 healing word. If you level it, know that you will almost certainly unlevel it later. If you do some simple calculations you will find that even though healing word is stronger at level 103 than word of sacrifice. However at level 148 a WoS and revitalizing word combo will potentially heal more than 3 healing words. So if what you're looking at is maxing healing capacity (independent of level), WoS & Revitalizing takes the win. Another alternative is to forget WoS at level 90, since that only costs 200,000 kamas. Healing word is easier to use, and thus should be leveled at 103. That doesn't mean you shouldn't level WoS at level 148. Something about a Chaferfu? My last idea, is to level Chaferfu, as an Eni, many of the detriments of casting a Chaferfu can be negated. The Chafer can and will occasionally attack you and your companions instead of the mean monsters. Since you are an Eni, whats damage but a reason for you to use AP. The Chaferfu's damage, HP, AP and Range improve as you level the spell. With 200 base HP at lv5 and the ability to cast without LoS, it is very easy to cast this creature into a group of enemies to keep them distracted, while causing damage. With no LoS, you can summon the Chaferfu behind an enemy, preventing the Chaferfu's need to kill you. Finally, with a lv5 preventing, you can cast this spell with no LoS as well, giving your kind mauler the decency to harass your opponents a few more rounds, while you heal it to full. Another useful trick is to cast Chaferfu then Stimulate it, with 6+ AP, the Chaferfu will attack twice in a round. Finally, I recommend naming your Chaferfu a decent name, get to know him or her, and if all else fails, disobedience school. Other useful tips I also recommend acquiring Wand Skill, Leek Pie, Striking and Cawwot. Wand Skill is a must have for higher levels, Leek Pie is always useful, see other better peoples authentic information. Striking can be moderately helpful, tho always keep this spell at level 1. Cawwot is helpful in many ways, it is a LoS blocker, can heal you, works off your IQ and can be one more distraction / healer to your Chaferfu. Leveling Guide Level 1-6 * Incarnam: Most things give good XP and you shouldn't need to stay here long. * Piwis: Not too hard, might be faster to train on them than in Incarnam. Level 6–20 * Tofus: Not too hard, just try to lure them to you. * Snappers: Can be good to fight solo ones. * Prepubescent Chafers: A good idea if you're F2P or want to stay in Incarnam for a while longer. Level 20-30 * Crackrocks: Can give okay XP, but as they're one of the highest monsters F2P can face they're always crowded. * Mushds: Can be good if you're soloing, not too hard with a semi decent set. This lvl you should fight in crackrocks or be a subscriber to go to the rest of these steps! (just beside astrub city, crackrocks.....find mountains or just ask) * Snappers: Level 30-40 * Scaraleafs: By now you should be able to solo a few Scaraleafs (Blue are easier, avoid Reds). Level 40-60 * Blops: Once you have a decent Wisdom set, try and get a few friends as cannon fodder then you should be able to take large mobs of these. * Bulbs: Fights should be easy enough, XP is nice. * Immature Koalaks: Try to find them solo or just with other Immature Koalaks. Level 60-70 * Dark Smiths: * Kanigers: While you should be able to solo a lone one they can be quite hard to find, try to get a group for these. * Chafers: If you avoid Archers you should be fine with most mobs. Level 80+ * Koalaks: * Kanigers: * Plain Boar